


Almost Hit

by snakecompanion (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Clove saves Katniss, F/F, Highschool AU, clovniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/snakecompanion
Summary: Clove has been in love with Katniss for years, when she see Katniss is upset about something she follows her only to save her from being hit by a car. The two then grow closer.(Written on 23rd June 2014)





	Almost Hit

Oh god she’s so perfect. I stare at her as she fiddles with her locker, one of her friends says something and she laughs, my stomach back flips at the sound. She continues to talk to her friends, completely ignoring her open locker.

Her name is Katniss, she’s the most perfect girl that I’ve ever seen. I’ve liked her since 8th grade when she transferred to my middle school from a poorer part of the country. Now we’re in high school and after 4 years my feelings for her have only increased. I’m in love with her, I have to be, there’s no other explanation for why my heart speeds up at the sight of her or that the sound of her voice causes my stomach to back flip repeatedly or how I lie awake every night with nothing but her in my thoughts.

She doesn’t even know I exist, I’ve never plucked up the courage to even say hi to her and since we went into high school she’s become really popular, I can’t even approach the popular kids they make me too nervous. So instead I just watch form the distance. Hoping desperately that she’ll notice me and fall in love with me the way I fell in love with her.

It’s not going to happen I remind myself. She’s straight, I’ve only ever seen her with guys. She’s dated so many of them, I frown as I remember the names and faces every single one of them, Gale, Cato, Marvel, then Gale again, then Thresh, all football players although recently she’s been with this Peeta guy who recently moved here from where she’s from.

I can see him now, the broad shouldered, blond haired boy puts his arm around Katniss and casually plays with her braid. I scowl feeling the familiar stab of jealousy. I can’t hear what he’s saying but he seems to be telling the group a story of some sort, shooting them a winning smile that makes me want to punch him in the face.

The group laughs and I notices Katniss frowning, I recognise the signs that indicate she’s upset from the way she tenses her shoulder and purses her perfect lips ever so slightly. But it’s her eyes that give it away more than anything else, her eyes are so expressive.

Her brow is furrowed and she bites her bottom lip when Peeta elbows her playfully, he laughs but then seems to notice his girlfriend’s upset. Peeta says something more to her and she shakes her head pulling away from him she turns throwing her backpack over her shoulder and slamming her locker shut, she says something angrily to the boy before storming off. I notice Peeta start to follow but Katniss’ friends hold him back.

I frown I can see the unshed tears in Katniss’ eyes. Are her friends going to do nothing to try to comfort her? I shake my head and automatically find myself following her. This is stupid, why am I following her? I know I won’t be able to talk to her. I can barely say hi to her.

But something is telling me to follow her, I’m not sure what it is that keeps me moving but I accept it. Maybe there’s something I can do to cheer her up that won’t involve me staring at her and stuttering like a fool.

I frown when she exits the school grounds, school isn’t over for another 3 hours shrugging I keep following her, I didn’t want to go to class anyway. I can see she’s crying now and I want nothing more than to reach out to her, to take her into my arms and hold her until she feels better. But I can’t, the thought of actually doing that almost causes my muscles to seize up, I sigh in exasperation with myself I can’t do anything for her. I might as well stop following her like a creep and go back to school.

I stop at the curb to do just that, Katniss is halfway across the road, as I turn I spot a black hatchback speeding around the corner hurtling towards Katniss who seems oblivious to her surroundings. My eyes widen as I instinctively swivel towards Katniss and rush forwards.

“Katniss!” I scream out trying to warn her. Things seem to be running in slow motion but I’m moving faster than I ever have before. My heart pounds in my chest. The car is nearly here just a little more. I rush towards her hoping desperately I’ll be fast enough. My stomach seems to have twisted itself in a knot. The car is getting closer and closer. I can hear the engine rumbling. Louder than anything I’ve ever heard before.

I take off from the ground using my entire weight to shove her towards the curb. The car speeds past me, narrowly missing me causing my to lose my balance and I topple forwards, I shut my eyes waiting for the impact of the hard ground but strongly enough I land on something soft.

I open my eyes in time to see the car speeding off, not even bothering to slow down. I turn to the ground and realise just what the soft thing I landed on was. “Er…” I feel my cheeks heat up as I scramble off of the beautiful girl before me. 

I stare at her dumbly for a while and she stares back meeting my gaze with a slightly confused expression on her face. She glances down to her chest and I follow her gaze realising for the first time my hand is on her breast. Frantically I scramble away from her wishing suddenly wishing the car had hit me so I could avoid this embarrassing moment as I stand up and brush myself off

I avoid eye contact as Katniss stands up. She brushes her hands together to get the grit off as she stares at me her eyes red and puffy from crying but confused and slightly wary. “Thank you.” She says eventually, nodding towards where that car disappeared.

“Erm…er….” My throat closes up and I gulp unable to say anything else. I must look like such an idiot right now, I know my face is bright red and I can’t even get a word out as I stare stupidly at her gorgeous face.

“Maybe we should get out of the road…” She says, expectantly she reaches for my arm and I just stare dumbly as she pulls at my arm. She frowns when I don’t follow her even when she tugs at my arm several times. “Come on…” She gives me an encouraging smile that makes my heart flutter strangely in my chest and I somehow manage to get my limbs to obey me as I follow her onto the sidewalk.

“So…Thanks again….”She says, giving me an unsure smile, Ah god she thinks I’m weird dammit say something, I struggle to find the words to say it was nothing or no problem.

“It was problem.” My eyes widen and I take a step backwards almost tripping over the curb and into the road, it is only Katniss reaching out and steadying me that stops me falling. My stomach ties itself into a knot ad she pulls me a few steps forward so I won’t walk backwards onto the road “I…I mean I tried to say it was nothing and no problem at the same time I…erm….er…..” I flail around trying to correct the situation, my cheeks heating up more and more by the second. Katniss laughs and gives me an amused smile. I find myself getting lost in her eyes as they shine with amusement.

“You’re cute.” She laughs, wait…what? She thinks I’m cute? I realise her hands are still on my arms and suddenly I’m feeling a bit light headed. I’m not sure what to make of this situation. She pauses frowning slightly as she seems to realise what she just said, biting her lips slightly as she seems to realise she still has her hands on me and drops them to her sides. “So er…What’s your name?”

“I….I’m er….erm….” I seem to have lost control of my tongue as I cannot seem to get myself to even say my name. Katniss frowns at me as I flounder around trying to force my name out of my traitorous lips.

“Are you alright…I heard that people can go into shock after this sort of thing…..” She takes a step towards me and I jump backwards, not sure how I’ll be able to handle her touching me again.

“I’m ok. Are….Are you ok?” I ask, looking her up and down searching for any sign of injury. What will I do if she’s hurt? My chest tightens in worry but she seems to be standing just fine as she laughs nervously at me.

“I’m fine…I might be a little bruised from that fall but otherwise fine, I’d rather be bruised than get hit by that car…Some people are such assholes ..” She scowls in the direction the car disappeared before smiling at me reassuringly. I hang my head suddenly very interested in my shoes. “Apparently you already know my name but I’m not sure who you are…”

“I…I’m Clove.” I force out, my heart sinking, I was right that she’d never even noticed me. Why would she? I hardly ever say anything to anyone. I’m nothing special, just some girl at school. “I’m in your year at school.”

“Oh right…” She frowns as she tries to remember something. “You’re in my Biology class right? You sit at the back.” She looks at me expectantly but I just stare at her in amazement, she noticed me in Biology, she can remember where I sit. She bites her lip worriedly at my lack of response. “Maybe I’m getting you mixed up with someone el…”

“No…That’s me…” I blurt out, trying to give her a smile that I’m sure makes me look like an idiot so I quickly wipe it off my face.

“OK…Well Clove, erm thanks again for pushing me out of the way of that car…I guess I should pay you back. How about coffee?” 

“I…er…” Coffee? With Katniss? My heart skips a beat at the thought. I try to make my mouth work but I seem to have lost the ability to talk again. “ Er….I…erm…Y…Yeah…That’d be…erm…er…really…good.” I finish lamely.

The way her face lights up causes my insides to twist together, oh god she’s so perfect. She turns away and walks a couple of steps away before turning back to me. “Well come on then.” She says, I nod dumbly and force my legs to start moving as I follow her into town.

We stop at the nearest Starbucks. There’s not that many people in there so it’s quiet as we enter. Katniss approaches the barista “Hey, I’ll get a grande white chocolate mocha and for Clove…” She then turns to me expectantly after a couple of awkward moments I realise that she wants to know what I want.

“Er…I guess I’ll have the er…same please…” I force out glancing over the menu in confusion. Katniss nods and turns back to the barista.

“Yeah so two grande white chocolate mocha’s please.”

I examine my hands as the drinks are being made. Katniss nudges me to get my attention I look up blushing as she hands me my drink. She gives me a warm smile that makes my heart leap before leading me to a table by the window.

I stare at my drink, I’ve never been much of a coffee drinker so have never really ordered anything like this from Starbucks before. I glance up at Katniss and my insides twist, I’m having coffee with Katniss. How long have I dreamed of interacting with this beautiful girl?

Katniss picks up her spoon and eats a little bit of the whipped cream on top of her drink before mixing the rest into it. I watch her transfixed until she looks up and meets my gaze, blushing I hastily pick up my own drink and take a gulp from it, completely forgetting about the layer of whipped cream on top of it.

The drink tastes good, I never thought coffee could taste so good. I swallow the delicious liquid and look up at Katniss with a small smile. Katniss laughs and I blink slowly before realising I’ve managed to give myself a whipped cream moustache. Blushing profusely I hastily wipe it off with the back of my hands wishing I could just disappear right this moment.

I glance back up to her to see her smiling slightly to herself as she stress at her own drink. “Erm…so…” I frantically search for something to say to distract her from my blunder. Many things course through my mind, things like, I love you, you’re beautiful, you’re so cute, or your smile is adorable but I can’t say any of these things.

I look away in defeat clutching my cup trying to figure out something to say that won’t reveal just how crazy I am about her. “Why were you out of school?” I look up when Katniss asks me this, my eyes widening in panic. I can’t tell her I was following her, that would just make me look like such a creep.

“Erm…” I stare at her dumbly for a long moment scrambling for an excuse. “I…err…”

“Were you following me?” She asks, I freeze, how had she known? What the hell am I going to do now? She’s going to think I’m such a weirdo. I stare at her dumbly, my mind seems to have frozen as I just shrug in response. She nods slowly, “I thought I saw someone follow me…Erm… Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you did, if you hadn’t I’d probably be dead right now…It’s just erm…Why were you following me?” She stares at me her expression guarded as I shrug again biting my lip anxiously.

“You…er…You looked upset…” I stare down refusing to look at her as I carefully take a sip of my drink this time managing not to get any whipped cream on my face.

“Oh…You noticed that huh….” I glance up at her to see her examining her own drink, she bites her lip worriedly and I have to resist the urge to reach out and take her hand.

“Erm…Y…Yeah…I guess.” She’s silent so I go back to staring at my own drink. “So…Why…Why were you upset?” I manage to ask turning my gaze back to her, she looks up and our eyes meet for a split second, she frowns at me before shaking her head and small smile appearing on her lips.

“It’s sweet of you to ask but it’s nothing, just my boy…My ex-boyfriend being a dick…” She looks down the frown back on her face. Her eyes showing the sadness in them. Hesitantly I reach for her hand, trying to ignore the way my heart skips at the thought of her breaking up with Peeta.

I feel slightly guilty about the happiness that floods through me. She’s upset and I shouldn’t be happy about something that makes her upset, it’s not like I have a chance anyway, she’s straight I remind myself.

Katniss looks down at my hand that is now on top of hers, she looks up at me her eyes showing her confusion and I blush before retreating my hand. “Erm…What happened?” I ask shuffling uncomfortably in my seat.

“If I tell you promise not to tell anyone else?” Her eyes bore into mine and I find myself nodding, of course I’m not going to tell anyone else, who would I tell? “I have no idea why but I trust you…” She smiles at me and takes a deep breath. “I came out to Peeta last night as bi…” She shifts in her seat, glancing at me as if trying to gauge my reaction.

My heart pounds in my chest, she’s bi…Does that mean I have a chance? Could she ever fancy me? I realise I’m staring at her blankly so I nod slowly to show I’m listening. “ So erm…What happened?” I ask, Katniss scowls own at her drink and sighs in irritation.

“He decided that that means I’d like to have a threesome with him and Glimmer. I didn’t even know that he fancied her before last night. I told him that there’s no way I’d want to do…That with Glimmer and well he told all my friends about it today and I was so angry. I just had to leave…” She looks back up to me and I nod slowly in understanding.

“Well Peeta sounds like a complete douchebag.” I say and she laughs the sound filling my ears and I grin at her glad I managed to cheer her up a bit. Once Katniss has stopped laughing she looks at me and bites her lip worriedly. ”You’re not going to tell anyone are you? About me being….Being bi…I’m not sure I want everyone to know just yet.”

I shake my head. “It’s alright I won’t tell, I understand.” Katniss looks at me speculatively for a moment and I wonder if she knows about my feeling for her. She smiles and nods, her eyes warm as she looks at me.

“Thanks Clove.”

We finish our drinks in silence, once we’re outside Katniss turns to me. “ I like you Clove…We should meet up more often.” She smiles at me as I stare at her with my heart pounding in my chest.

“Er yeah…” I agree, barely able to process what she just said. She likes me? No I mustn’t get my hopes up she probably doesn’t mean like that.

“So how about we come here tomorrow after school?” She asks, I can’t help but smile, I’ll get to see her again that soon.

“Yeah…That’d be great.” I must be grinning like an idiot for she laughs and hugs me quickly, leaving me in a stunned state when she pulls away

“It was nice meeting you Clove, thanks again for saving me and for talking. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that she rushes off leaving me feeling slightly light headed standing awkwardly outside Starbucks. I shake my head and leave in the opposite direction a grin spreading over my face. I’m going to talk to Katniss again tomorrow.

The Starbucks becomes a regular meeting spot for us. Katniss manages to meet me there almost every day after school and we sit and talk about all kinds of things. I find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her in a way that I never thought was possible.

One Friday about 6 months after our first meeting she asks me to walk with her to the park after our coffee. She seems nervous and I’m not sure why. I wonder if something’s happening in one of her classes at school like an exam or something.

I glance at her she’s biting her lip nervously and I nudge her playfully causing a smile to creep onto her lips and she nudges me back. I stumble slightly and we both laugh. Soon we’re playing a full game of tag as we run towards the park.

We’re panting by the time we reach the park so we go to sit down on the park bench. I watch a group of small children run around with a bright orange kite for a while as I try to catch my breath. When I turn to Katniss I can see she’s staring at me her eyes warm as she grins at me. I’m suddenly aware of how close we are, my arm is almost touching hers.

“So…erm….Why’d you want to come here?” I ask leaning back into the bench in order to stop the almost contact that’s making my arm tingle and my heart pound.

“I…I wanted to tell you something…” Katniss looks away fidgeting slightly. I frown leaning forwards, trying to get her to look me in the eyes.

“What did you want to tell me?” I asks, smiling in what I hope is a reassuring way. My heart is skipping every other beat at being so close to this beautiful girl, My face is only inches from hers I realise and I have to pull away slightly to stop myself leaning forwards just a little more and pressing my lips against hers. 

“Promise you won’t hate me?” Katniss looks up into my eyes her eyes pleading. When she looks at me like that I can do nothing but agree with anything he says. I think it’d be impossible for me to hate her. I love her.

“Of course I won’t hate you.” I tell her sincerely and she seems slightly reassured by this. She takes a deep breath and frowns as if wondering how to continue.

“You remember the day we met…I told you that I’m bi?” She asks and I nod, how can I forget that day? It was the first time I’d spoken to her after loving her for 4 years. “Well…Er that day I thought you were cute…Like really cute and erm…” She blushes and I start to realise what she’s trying to say. She likes me? A grin spreads across my face, I could kiss her right here but the thought of making a move makes my chest flutter nervously I look down, I hear Katniss take a deep shuddering breath.

“Well I think I’ve…I’ve fallen in love with you Clove.” My head snaps up, my eyes wide but Katniss is not looking at me her eyes are closed and she’s turned her head away from me slightly. “I really hope this doesn’t screw up our friendship because I just really like being around you and…”

I lean forwards and kiss her interrupting her. I’m not sure what exactly possessed me to do it but she loves me. She loves me and I love her. This beautiful girl loves me. She seems too stunned to kiss back. We part and I stare at her with the biggest grin, she looks at me with tears in her eyes looking confused but her eyes are glowing with happiness.

“I love you too…” I tell her, not taking my eyes off hers for a second. “I love you so much I can’t even think properly sometimes, I could spend every single day of the rest of my life with you and it wouldn’t be enough because I love you, you’re…”

I’m cut off by Katniss kissing me, her lips move against mine in a way I’ve never experienced before. Every moment feels so right. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me unable to get enough of her.

We part once more gasping for air. “I thought you were straight.” Katniss laughs and I shake my head.

“Katniss I’ve been in love with you since 8th grade I’m definitely not straight.” I laugh, she blinks in confusion.

“Wait since 8th….” Her eyes widen and I shrug suddenly embarrassed by my confession. She shakes her head. “Then I guess we’re meant to be together.” She says, It’s my turn to laugh.

“I love you.” I say, I can’t believe after so long I can finally say it to her.

As we leave the park I hesitantly take her hand, running my thumb over her knuckle slightly before meeting her gaze. “So…So does this mean we’re girlfriends now?” I ask, part of me expects her to say no, to laugh and tell me that she was just kidding but she just laughs and kisses my forehead.

“Of course Clove…We’re girlfriends.” Elation floods through me and I can’t keep the grin off my face as I walk next to her my hand in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so it's a little strange, with tumblr being terrible at the moment I've decided to back up some of the stuff I kept saved on there. Anyway I hope people like it.
> 
> This was a prompt from another tumblr user - the-real-poetic-rambler


End file.
